


Cough

by Huntchaser



Series: NCIS oneshots [9]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's started with a cough, like everything always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough

It's started with a cough, like everything always does. Then the tissues started piling up as he claimed 'it's just allergies, Bish'. Then he was pale and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Chris, let's go." 

"Where to, Bishop?" His Alabaman drawl was filled with congestion. 

She shook her head and sighed. "Home, you idiot. You're clearly sick." She put her hand to his fever and gasped. "You're burning up!" 

"I need to work." 

Brody rolled her eyes at the warring couple. "Bishop's right, Chris. You need to go home." 

"Country Mouse is starting to sound like a sick mouse to me." Sonja laughed a little. 

"I'm fine." LaSalle protested, standing up and trying to walk three feet before falling over. 

Pride looked up from his desk. "Chris, go home. You need some TLC from that girl of yours." 

"Thank you, King!" Ellie smiled in agreement. She took Chris by the arm and started to drag him out the door. "See y'all in a few days!" 

"I hate to say it, Brody, but damn girl you were right." Sonja said, smirking at Merri. "They do go together pretty damn well." 

\-- 

"Ellie, I'm fine." Chris protested as he was shoved on the couch and covered with a blanket. 

Bishop rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "I'm making you soup!" 

"I'm fine I should be at work!" 

"No, you should be here, sleeping. Now sleep until your soup is ready, Roll Tide." She came back from the kitchen, handing him a glass of water and two pills. "Drink and swallow. And no spittin' them out when I'm not looking either." 

The Alabaman rolled his eyes and did what she said, closing his eyes after swallowing the pills. The couch seemed comfier than usual, but he wasn't sure why. 

Ellie knew he was asleep when she started to hear his obvious snoring. She chuckled and texted King to let him know that LaSalle was out like a light on her couch. 

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up." She urged him two hours later, shaking his body gently. LaSalle's eyes opened, he was clearly still drowsy. "How you feeling hot shot?" 

"Not so much like a hot shot." He frowned, earning a giggle from Ellie. 

"Well, I made you cream of chicken. Eat up, Roll Tide." She hummed, placing the bowl in front of him. He took a few bites and smiled at the home cooked meal. Bishop always knew how to take care of him, probably because they were both from the South, but him further south than her. 

She kissed the dark hair atop his head before walking into the office to work a little on the case while he took another long nap. She walked in periodically when he was coughing to see if he was okay. He was still asleep, but coughing still. She smiled and went about her business, even making dinner for the two of them. 

"Ellie." Came the quiet groan as he woke up again. She responded by walking into the living room with a glass of OJ and two more pills. 

"Here ya go Chris." Bishop watched as he gulped down both the pills and the OJ. "I made dinner. You want some?" 

"Not hungry." He sleepily slurred, curling back up on the couch. "Cuddle?" 

The Oklahoman knew she couldn't resist those puppy eyes so she sat next to him and took his head in her lap, gently stroking his hair. "Hush, Chris. Go back to sleep." LaSalle nodded softly and with a cough, closed his eyes and fell asleep again. 

The next morning when they woke up, he claimed he was feeling better, and he looked the part too. His face was back to its usual color and the coughing and sneezing had stopped. 

"Come on, Bishop! Back to work!" He excitedly smiled, pulling on his NCIS coat. 

She sneezed, nose as red as a reindeer's and rolled back over in their bed. "I'm going back to sleep. 'M sick." 

Chris smiled softly and took off his coat and shoes, pulling the blanket back over her. "Alright. I'll get you the cold medicine." He handed her the pills and water, watching as she gulped them down. "Now back to bed." He smiled, kissing her feverish temple. 

"Thanks, Nurse LaSalle." She laughed a little before going into a coughing fit. 

"You're welcome, Nurse Bishop." He cleaned up the used tissues and tossed them in a trash bin before walking to the kitchen to warm up the leftover soup.


End file.
